1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a network-based method and system to control and enable seamless roaming across various cellular network types.
2. Description of the Related Art
Inter-provider roaming (generally referred to herein as “roaming”) provides a substantial source of revenue for the mobile communications industry. Thus, the industry is actively searching for systems and methods that promote roaming.
There are at least three types of networks currently prevalent in major parts of the world, namely: Global System for Mobile Communications (GSM), Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA), Time Division Multiple Access (TDMA) (collectively interchangeably referred to herein as “mobile networks” or “wireless networks” or “Cellular Networks”). These network types are differentiated based on the standards on which they operate. Amongst these networks there are further sub-classifications based on the intelligence of the network and its capability to customize network logic. In CDMA technology, there are mainly two types of cellular (also interchangeably referred to herein as “mobile” or “wireless”) networks, i.e., Service Node (SN) and Wireless Intelligent Network (WIN) and there are three types of cellular networks under the Global System for Mobile Communications (“GSM”): the Service Node Network—GSM, the Intelligent Network—GSM, and the Customized Application for Mobile Enhanced Logic (“CAMEL”) Phase 2 Network—GSM. Unfortunately, it has been observed that intelligent networking between wireless networks is more complex than intelligent networking between fixed networks due, at least in part, to the dynamic nature of mobile communications. Thus, wireless intelligent networking requires complex and intelligent mobility management.
The CAMEL and WIN2 (also interchangeably referred to herein as “Roaming Enabled Network Intelligence Technologies”) are network intelligence technologies that extend traditional intelligent network services found in fixed networks into mobile networks. Roaming Enabled Network Intelligence Technologies allow providers to provide value-added services to the mobile subscribers roaming in home public land mobile network (“HPLMN”) and visiting public land mobile network (“VPLMN”) by the HPLMN network operator. Inherently, Roaming Enabled Network Intelligence Technologies requires that the controlling function must interact with a switching function in a foreign network, which is a significant obstacle in the conventional marketplace.
Presently, Roaming Enabled Network Intelligence Technology services are mainly utilized in the circuit-switched domain. However, it should be noted that industry initiatives are being made to bring the same services to the packet-switched domain.
Roaming Enabled Networks (RENs) offer seamless roaming to prepaid and postpaid subscribers across all Roaming Enabled Networks. However, not all users of mobile technology have access to Roaming Enabled Networks. At the time of this invention, very few cellular networks are roaming-enabled. Hence, the majority of cellular networks, including Intelligent Network—GSM or Service Node Network—GSM/CDMA, are non-roaming compliant or non-roaming enabled. Non-roaming compliant networks do not allow the mobile end user (also known herein as the “subscriber”) to take advantage of seamless roaming across cellular networks. Accordingly, non-roaming enabled subscribers cannot readily access roaming services without experiencing inconveniences, such as the inability to operate or connect wireless communications between end users, particularly in areas of non-Roaming Enabled Networks.
Upgrading these networks into a Roaming Enabled Network requires a large investment of capital by the provider. Generally, in view of the costs, providers typically have chosen not to upgrade or become roaming-enabled.
Roaming Enabled Network Intelligent Technologies provide numerous benefits to subscriber roaming. A Roaming Enabled Network includes subscription information (SI) interchangeably referred to as “Trigger Lists”. For example, in GSM—CAMEL, subscription information is known as CAMEL Subscription Information (“CSI”). Subscription information indicates the service to which the user has subscribed (i.e., prepaid/post paid) and the location in which the service is subscribed (i.e., corresponding to which service control point (“SCP”) is responsible for the service control). In the Roaming Enabled Network equipped with Si, prepaid service, for example, can be triggered and routed to a roaming-enabled SCP for further handling.
A major drawback of this technology in the prepaid environment is the method in which the service is triggered. Si is not applicable on all the networks (i.e., not all mobile switching centers (“MSCs”) support SI). The lack of Roaming Enabled Networks limits the applicability of this technology.
Consequently, there is a need for a low-cost method of facilitating roaming among wireless networks without necessitating wholesale conversion of wireless networks and incurring the high costs associated therewith. There is also an unmet need for an alternative service triggering that is supported by a wide range of MSCs.